


Distraction (Uma x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Descendants Reader Insert [17]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: You meet Uma in Fairy Cottage after Ben frees you and Chad from the pantry.





	1. Chapter 1

You crossed your arms on the table and rested your head on them. You heard Chad trying to talk to Audrey across the room. You were bored. When Audrey showed up at Jane's birthday you were worried (and a bit scared) about the fact that she had Maleficent's staff. Naturally, when she told you to stand next to her you obliged, watching horrified as she put the students to sleep with the same spell that was used on our mother (at least, you assumed it was). Chad had gripped your hands in fear and you held on just as tight (Chad being a sort-of brother despite his infatuation with Audrey). 

Here you were, in the cottage that your mother was raised in and that you spent many vacations in, essentially being held hostage by your, now evil, sister. And Chad was begging Audrey to stop her plans with the promise of food, TV, and shopping. Some of Audrey's favorite things. But she refused. You sighed, louder than you meant too.

Audrey whipped around to face you, glare on her face and staff shinning. "Oh I'm sorry, am I boring you?!"

You resisted the urge to gulp as you eyed the staff, glowing a bright, toxic green. It terrified you to no ends. You slowly shook your head. Audrey smirked and cackled.

"Oh, are you afraid? Of this little thing?" She swept the staff in front of her and towards you. You flinched and leaned back in your chair. "Good, never know when my hand might... slip."

When she said that she lunged forward a step, bring the tip of the staff closer to your face. You pushed back your chair, cringing internally at the scrape, and nearly tumbled out of it. You managed to stay upright and take a few steps back. Your heart was beating furiously and Audrey was cackling again. Your chest heaved with breaths, still unsure if Audrey was going to hurt you (a new feeling, seeing as Audrey usually the one trying to protect you).

"Audrey..." you whimpered as she stepped closer. The staff was at her side as she got closer and leaned towards you.

"Hm?"

"Please... Please stop this. All of this. This, this isn't you."

"Oh (Y/N)," she cooed, setting a hand on your cheek, "the old Audrey is gone. This _is _me now."

She stepped back with another laugh (something she seemed to be doing more of). You slid down the wall and sat on the floor, trying to calm yourself. Audrey stomped over to the other side of the room and Chad scurried over to you. He crouched next to And frowned.

"Are you okay?"

You nodded, heart still racing. "I'll be okay."

Chad stood up and faced Audrey. "That wasn't cool Audrey. (Y/N)'s your sibling and you-"

"And I what?" Audrey demanding, whipping around to glare at Chad. Chad lost his steam and began to stutter. You don't get to tell me what to do. Neither of you do!"

The staff glowed and suddenly you were being pulled along to ground. You yelled in shock as you and Chad came into a stop inside the pantry. Chad began calling Audrey's name as she waved and the door slammed shut. Chad shook the door, but you heard the latch close. 

You were trapped.

_~Time Skip~_

The door to the cottage opening woke you from your sleep. You didn't know what time it was, but sleeping seemed like a better option than watching Chad freak out. Speaking of Chad...

Chad was huddled in a ball next to the door, rocking back and forth. You sighed and shuffled over next to him. You shook his arm trying to get him to react, but he didn't. You heard people talking and perked up. Help!

"Hello?" you called out, hearing the voices silenced. "Kind of stuck in here. Mind helping?"

No one responded to you and you worried for a moment that they left. But the door soon creaked open and you saw Ben's concerned (and hairy) face.

"(Y/N)? Chad?"

You waved and you heard someone behind Ben snort. Ben helped you stand up and walk out of the closet as he tried to get Chad to respond to him. 

"Ben?" you heard Chad, turning to look at him grasping Ben's arms. "Ben! We're free!"

Chad sprung up and ran out the door, not even bothering to say goodbye to you.

"What..." someone said. You turned to look at the newcomer. You weren't sure who they were, but from previous stories from Ben, you gathered that she might be the infamous Uma.

"He'll come back sooner or later," you said, gesturing to the door. "He has no idea where he's going."

Uma hummed in understanding before she smirked. "And who are you?"'

"I'm (Y/N), sibling of the princess-gone-villain."

Uma looked surprised, but she didn't say anything in return. Ben spoke, "Are you okay? Why are you here? Where's Audrey?"

You shrugged. "I'm fine. When the evil sister tells you to follow, you do. I have no idea, she left after she locked us in there about.... three hours ago. What time is it?"

"Almost 9," Mal offered.

"Yeah, three hours."

"Well, princess isn't here," Uma said while crossing her arms. "Any other ideas?"

"Probably the school. Y'know, 'end the fight where it began' kind of thing."

"Smart," Uma commented. "How'd you know?"

"She's my sister. I've known her my entire life."

Uma nodded and Ben lead everyone out of the cottage. Before you followed, Uma held her hand out to you.

"Uma."

You smirked, grabbed her hand and gently kissed the back of it. Uma's eyes widened.

"I know."

_~Time Skip~_

You were pacing the hallway just outside of Audrey's room, worried out of your mind. She was dying. Or at least, that's what Mal had said. You were begging to every god you could think of that Audrey would be okay. Because no matter how many times you joked about it, you never wanted to be an only child.

"Sooner or later you're going to wear a rut in the rug," a voice spoke from behind you. You startled and turned to look at the speaker. Leaning against the wall was Uma. She looked... concerned.

"Yeah well, it's either this or watch my sister on her deathbed."

Uma raised an eyebrow. "Who's to say she won't make it?"

You groaned and slid down the closet wall. "You might not know, but my family doesn't exactly have a good track record with magic."

"Really?" Uma said, sarcasm thick in her voice. She moved to sit next to you. You halfheartedly glared at her before closing your eyes and resting your head on the wall. "... tell me something about you."

"What?" You looked at Uma out of the corner of your eye.

"Is it that hard of a request?" Uma demanded. You smiled slightly.

"Are you trying to distract me?" Uma didn't respond, but you saw the faintest hint of blush as she frowned. "Alright. One time when I was five I made an army of chipmunks and accidentally set them on Flora..."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Uma reunite.

You stood, arms linked with Audrey, watching as the kids from the Isle ran across the bridge with a smile on your face. You could begin to see the joy and relief on their faces as they moved closer, following Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. You let out a chuckle at the yells of excitement. You looked at Audrey out of the corner of your eye and gently squeezed her arm when you noticed the small frown on her face. She looked at you and tried to smile, but it was a small thing. You smiled back though, knowing it would take time for Audrey to be better. You know she feels guilty about what she did, especially scaring you seeing as she has repeatedly apologized for it.

Mal and the others crossed over into Auradon walking happily to their parents. You smiled again as you noticed Uma at the front of the group. Even though you had just the blue-haired girl you couldn’t help but feel happy at seeing her again. She had helped you as you had waited for news of Audrey and you had felt a connection form as the two of you shared about your lives. 

Your smile turned down as the Isle kids paused at the threshold, looking nervously between each other. You saw Ben bow down and followed suit with everyone else, gently tugging Audrey with you. Seeing they were wanted the Isle kids quickly ran into the group, enthusiastically looking around and greeting people. You hugged Audrey, glad that the Isle kids were free. You hoped she would realize that everyone deserves a second chance, even her.

Someone cleared their throat behind you and you pulled back to looked at them. You brightened up seeing Uma standing there with a smug smile.

“Princess/Prince/Princx,” Uma greeted, mockingly bowing. You chuckled and, after squeezing Audrey’s hand quickly, move forward to hug Uma. You felt her freeze before carefully patting you on the back with a hand. You pulled back, still smiling wide.

“Sorry, I just didn’t think I’d get to see you again,” you apologized, stepping back. You noticed Audrey laughing with Harry Hook a few feet away.

“Yeah well, I guess Mal still had a few surprises up her sleeve.”

It was silent for a moment as you both gazed around you at the Auradon and Isle kids happily interacting. Two years ago you would’ve never believed this could happen, and now here you are in the middle of it with a crush on one of the said Isle kids.

Wait, crush?

Okay, yeah, you had a crush on Uma.

You looked back at Uma to see her still looking around, satisfaction and affection on her face. She looked so cute, you couldn’t help but lean in and give her a quick kiss to her cheek. Smiling cheekily when she looked at you, shocked.

Her eyes narrowed. “What’s with you and kissing me?”

You shrugged and blushed a bit. “I think you’re beautiful, I can’t help myself.”

Uma frowned before nodded to herself. You watch, nervous as she stepped closer. She hesitantly grabbed your hand. “I have no idea how relationships work here, but I’m going to find out.”

You blinked. You were pretty sure you understood what she meant. But just to confirm, you asked, “With me?”

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Duh.”


End file.
